¿Por qué soy tu pequeña?
by Zoe-Zoldyeck
Summary: ¿Por qué, líder?...-¡One-shot! y mi primer fict


Ohayo, Konichi-wa o Konba-wa!!!(según el momento o ) Mi primer FF de Hunter X Hunter y de una pareja un tanto original... (a cuantos se les ocurrió, díganme ¬¬)... Wei aquí ya les dejo leer... pero antes...  
  
HUNTER X HUNTER ES PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI esta historia es solamente un entretenimiento de momento para disfrute de demás fanáticos -  
  
Ahora si, pero sepan que si se atreven a copiarme los enviare a Zeno Zaoldyeck ¬¬  
  
-·-·-·-·-·-  
"Cuanto tiempo paso..." estaba pensando "al fin el líder volvió, pero aún no le he dicho nada..."  
  
-Bueno, ya que algunos de ustedes han terminado Greed Island (N/A: Isla de la Ambición, el juego ese que buscaba Gon en la subasta de York Shin City) podremos volver a nuestros hogares, tú si quieres puedes ir con algunos de nosotros Karuto (N/A: Karuto se une al Genei Ryodan en el tomo 14 o 15 del manga)-  
  
-Si quiere puede ir a mi casa- "Todo por satisfacer sus caprichos" pensé  
  
-De acuerdo, iré a tú casa, gracias por la invitación- me dijo la chica Zaoldyeck  
  
-No es nada, tú también eres parte de la araña- le respondí  
  
-Gracias por hacerle el favor- me dijo el líder.  
  
Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonrojarme, hasta decirle cuanto le amo no permitiría dejar huellas de ello...  
  
-No es nada, también es parte de la familia- "Tú eres el padre de ésta familia, yo quisiera ser la madre..."  
  
Todo comenzó el día que vi actuar a la araña, de eso hace alrededor de cuatro años... pero lo recuerdo a la perfección. Yo estaba allí porque mi tío, Franklin decidió llevarme, y te vi. Recuerdo tu expresión, al verme, lo que dijiste: ese dulce: ¿cómo te llamas, pequeña?  
Pequeña... Ese pequeña se estanco en mi corazón. Yo no soy una niña... ¿por qué no me ves como una mujer?. Te confesé mi nombre, te pedí entrar y remplacé a uno de los antiguos miembros, pero seguía siendo "pequeña" para ti. No deseaba nada más que crecer... crecer y ser a quien le demuestres tu personalidad, quien le confieses lo que sientes, lo que piensas, lo que vives. Ahora estoy aquí... pensando en como decirte que yo no puedo vivir sin ti, pensando en como conquistarte.  
Pero pienso también en Pakunoda.  
Ella te amaba, ella fue una segunda madre para mí. Pero no soportaba ver como te rescataba, como moría por ti; y que te lo contaran.  
Ahora hablas más conmigo pero solamente de ella... Pakunoda, te quise mucho al punto de querer igualarte algún día. Pero también te odie, y más cuando supe que el líder te amaba. "No pienses en eso". Fue cuando mi corazón se destruyó.  
-Pequeña, en que piensas- me preguntas, alejándome de ese fantasma...  
  
-Nada de importancia, solo quedé soñando despierta líder- "líder" siempre líder, cuando podrías ser "Kuroro". Vi tus ojos, no pude controlarme, me sonrojé.  
  
-Pequeña, ¿te sucede algo?, estás sonrojada...- por qué sigo siendo "pequeña", di mi nombre, no me claves esas palabras... ya no quiero seguir siendo tu pequeña.  
  
-Nada, líder, solo recordaba una situación un tanto curiosa-  
  
-¿Tenía que ver con Pakunoda?,¿acaso alguna vez trató de confesarse hacia mí?-  
  
No di más...  
  
-No lo sé, líder, ella solo buscaba como perfeccionarme en mis técnicas de Nen-  
  
-De acuerdo, ¿luego quieres hablarme de ello?-  
  
-Tal vez otro día, líder, siempre habrá otro día para hablar-  
  
-Las personas no son eternas, debes decir las cosas el día que las sientas, o te puedes arrepentir-  
  
-Eso es posible, líder-  
  
-Kuroro...-  
  
-¿Qué dice?-  
  
-Mi nombre es Kuroro; llámame por mi nombre, por favor-  
  
-Si, líd... ¡Kuroro!-  
  
-Bien pequeña, ahora: ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?-  
  
Miré alrededor. Lo demás se fueron.  
  
-¿Dónde están los demás, Kuroro?-  
  
-Los mandé a una misión-  
  
-Y yo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?-  
  
-Solo responderme una pregunta-  
  
-¿Qué pregunta?-  
  
-Yo te amo, ¿y tú a mí?-  
  
Miré sus ojos, solo había sinceridad en ellos. Quise llorar, llorar de felicidad. Pero antes debía decirle algo: él ya se marchaba.  
  
-Yo también te amo, Kuroro-  
  
Él se volteo. Se acercó a mí y de repente sentí nuestros labios unirse. Cerré los ojos, mientras miles de sensaciones recorrían mi cuerpo.  
  
-Gracias por decir que sí- nuestros labios separados y nuestros ojos abriéndose.  
  
-No tienes nada que agradecer, Kuroro-  
  
-Yo creo que si, mi amada Shizuku-  
  
-·-·-·-·-·-  
  
¡Tan, tan! ¿qué les pareció? Cualquier queja, tomate, torta, flores, bomba, asesino por encargo u otros: ¡déjenme reviews!  
  
¡Mata ne!  
  
Zoe Zaoldyeck .-··-..- ¡obsesionada con Uing-san! 


End file.
